The invention relates to a band gap circuit comprising a first transistor whose base is connected to its collector via a resistor, a second transistor which is connected at its base to the collector of the first transistor, and a third transistor which is connected at its base to the collector of the second transistor, with the emitters of all three transistors being connected to one pole of a supply source.